Paper Mario: Serpent King
by NightmareScarecrow
Summary: My own OC! With new friends, enemies, bosses, and places! Lyzabella King lived her life being shunned and feared. For what she might be. However her whole life changes when the Infamous Serpent King returns from his 50-year long slumber.
1. All but one

_Fifty Years Ago a small town known as Slypvale was destroyed. Destroyed and crushed by the infamous Serpent King. His piercing yellow eyes petrified all those who looked. He stood twenty feet tall and all the Serpents were under his control. They say that the Serpent King was a small weak serpent who was shunned from his kind until a magikoopa found him. Experimented and created to what we all know today as... The Serpent King.  
The Serpent King caused chaos and disaster wherever he slithered. Till finally a group of heroes were able to stop him. Each held with them a magickal seed. The seeds sealed the Serpent King, rendering his power useless. However, the heroes lives were lost. The Serpent King was defeated, but the magickal barrier would only last for fifty years and it was weakening. Fifty years had passed and people are fearing the return of the dreaded Serpent. Who can stop him... Perhaps... Lyzabella._

"Goombai! Get away from that... that creature!" Shouted a motherly, yet cruel sounding Goomba. A young female Goomba stared blankly at a green haired girl with a snake tail. She felt both amazed and scared at the same time. She had never seen such a creature! If she was a Serpent then she wasn't even aloud in the city. Serpents were banned, especially since the Serpent King's return was nigh.  
The mother Goomba quickly caught up with her young'un and put herself between the girl and her daughter. She was ready to defend her child from the dangerous serpent. A serpent from the Serpent King. Or at least that is what everyone says about her. Her snake tail says it all. Human in all her features besides the green, scaly tail and poison tipped fangs. Rumors say that she killed a baby with her fangs... rumors though. None of it was true. As far as they knew.  
The snake girl watched as the young Goomba was pushed away from her in a rushed manner. This is how the creatures always treated her. Koopas, Lakitus, even Shy Guys. They fled in terror at the mere presence of her. There was one... Only one that wasn't afraid of her. He laughed with her, ate with her, smiled with her. Although he was an odd fellow. He wasn't well liked either. He was shunned and disregarded. His past haunted him like it did hers.  
"Hey... Serpent!" Yelled a cold, voice. She turned her attention to the voice. It was a Koopa Troopa guard. His red eyes shined through his bright metal shell armor.  
"Yes Kops?" Lyzabella groaned irritably. Kops beckoned her to come toward him. His eyes filled with disgust and contempt. Lyza obeyed and approached the guard. He pulled pointed his spear at Lyza and placed it at her chin.  
"So what is your plan fiend? Spying for your King again?" Lyza growled at Kops and he tottered a bit from fear. His spear was shaking from his trembling hands. Lyzabella noticed that and she smirked.  
"Boo!" She raised her arms in a 'about to attack' pose. Kops dropped his spear and ran screaming. Those who were near watched as they saw Koopa Troopa ran and then stared at her. She smiled at first, but then felt her face blush.  
_This is only making things worse Lyza... Sigh._ She thought as she turned her back to the cowering crowd and went to a desolate area in the town of Darkville. As most guess... It is dark... most of the time. Hence the name.  
Lyzabelle went to a dark...well darker area of town. Mostly bandits, thieves, and criminal lived at this side of town. However they all retained their distance from her. Even though she was a girl they were terribly frightened of her. Lyza turned the corner of a dark alley and saw two Shy guys talking. They saw her and ran. They were fast scampers... Lyza continued down the alley, took a right and revealed a trapdoor next to a pinkish purple house. She went down the trapdoor and entered a tunnel that led to a large room. Her room. It was wet, possibly because it was connected to the sewers. Rats scampered about, but it didn't smell oddly enough. Perhaps she was used to it. There was a pile of hay in the corner with a single torch, not to close to burn the hay bed though. There was maps hanged the wall and drawings. Drawings of herself and her friend.  
She laid down on her bed of hay and looked up at the ceiling. An old tattered map was on the ceiling. She often looked at it when she was going to sleep. Dreaming about adventures and going somewhere where she wasn't shunned and hated. Somewhere where she was loved and accepted. Did a place like that ever exist? For someone like her? But... what exactly was she. She wasn't human, but she wasn't a Serpent either.  
"Dear Lyzabelle. You seem distressed like a honey bee against a cloud of smog." Sounded a familiar voice. It was chipper and lurid. Lyzabelle eyes lit with delight and looked around for the source of the voice.  
"Quit hiding Dimentio!" Lyza said with delight. Dimentio laughed and appeared next to her.  
"Ciao my dear Lyza! How is my wonderful girl doing?" The demented jester asked with his usual masked grin on his face. Lyza giggled and hugged Dimentio tightly. He hugged back.  
"Terrible Dimentio! Everyone treats me like-"  
"Like trash... Yes. I know how that feels." Dimentio floated up into the air and looked at the map on the ceiling. An idea crossed his sadistic mind.  
"How about we kill everyone?" Both Lyza and Dimentio were silent. Staring intently at each other. Then they burst out laughing.  
"No seriously, what's your idea?"  
"Okay okay. How about we take this map and run away? Go to the nearest town, help people in need... Or just go hunting for treasure. Become rich. We could live together in a mansion away from those who don't accept us." Dimentio suggested with quite sincerity. Lyza thought about it for awhile.  
Away from those who hated her. Who feared her. Who didn't accept her. Would she like that? What was she saying, of course she would! Especially with Dimentio. Lyza blushed and looked over at Dimentio. He was practicing his magick, making transparent cubes and tossing them around, messing with gravity around the room. Making a few rats float in the air. He was chuckling as he did so. Lyza returned to her thoughts. If she could run away with Dimentio and find treasure. She could be free and be with Dimentio. That was a bonus.  
"Well?" Lyza didn't realize it till now, but Dimentio was right up against her face. It made Lyza blush and push him away. He laughed and sat down next to Lyza.  
"I want to go Dimentio. Away from here. Away from these mean people." Her tail swished lightly back and forth.  
"Then it is settled! We leave tomorrow!" Dimentio floated up to the map again and inspected it.  
"This is an old map, but the towns on here are still the ones that still exist. The closest one to Darkville is..." He pointed to a river. "Rapidsdale. To the East." He looked back at Lyza and did an air flip. "I'll meet you at the East entrance tomorrow morning." And with that Dimentio disappeared with a snap of his fingers.  
Lyzabella laid back on the hay bed and looked up at the map which Dimentio had planned their escape. She was going to run away. Run away with Dimentio. The only person who didn't hate her. She felt her mouth turn into a grin. Tomorrow will be the day. She would leave tomorrow with Dimentio to Rapidsdale. Yes... Together... Lyzabella yawned and happily dozed off to sleep. Dreaming about her future with Dimentio.


	2. Three Goombas

Lyzabella prepared everything for her departure. A nice supply of water bottles, and food like bread, mushrooms, and maple syrup. Which she stole a few days earlier. No harm done, no one would miss them anyway, besides! She was going to put them to better use. Going on an adventure. Escaping this dreaded town! Lyza put everything in a magical pouch that she also snatched from a Doogan some time back. Never caught her. Or maybe he saw but was to afraid to do anything.  
After double checking everything Lyza headed directly to the east gate. There were a few murmurs and evil glances as she walked down the main street. The regular denizens strayed away from her, keeping their distance. Many just waited for her to pass before they started on their way again. She grunted in disgust at them as they eyed her. Treated like dirt... Treated like a monster just because of what she might be. Then again she wasn't sure herself. Lyza reached the eastern gate, guarded by two Lakitu's. Both of them stared as Lyza approached. They bounced the Spiny's in their hands.  
"Well well well, if it isn't the green haired monster. Whaddya Want Serpent?" Said the left Lakitu.  
"I want to leave the town Lex... So step aside." She went to leave the town when the Lakitu's blocked her path.  
"I don'ta thinka so! You-a-gonna stay here!" Said the other Lakitu.  
"Niel! Lex! Just let me through! You want to get rid of me right? So let me pass and I won't come back." She protested angrily, stomping her food to the ground.  
"That's true but who knows what kind of mischief you'll get in." Lex said with a grin.  
"Just let me go! Please..." She pleaded and both the Lakitu's laughed in unison.  
"Fine. You can go. But we're warning you. Don't come back." The Lakitu's floated out of the way and allowed Lyza to pass.  
Lyza passed by the two guards, looking at both of them as she did. Lex waved her goodbye with a sarcastic grin while Niel refused to meet her gaze. She shook her head and walked a few feet away from the gate when she heard a familiar chuckle next to her.  
"Aren't they troublesome! But not as bad as a red plumber with a Viking stomach!" The dark jester materialized next to Lyza, his joker masked grin on his face. "Hello Lyza my dear! Are you ready to head off on a adventure!"  
"Yes! I've been waiting for a chance to leave this stinking rat hole Darkville since I first stepped foot in there. But it wasn't all bad, I met you there." She blushed and Dimentio snapped his fingers, a red rose appearing in his hand. He handed it to her and Lyza took it gratefully.  
"D-Dimentio... We need to head to Rapidsdale. East of here?" Dimentio nodded and pointed to the east.  
"It's that way. I'll lead, you follow." Dimentio quietly lead her to the designated location.  
Dimentio floated happily toward the Floral Forest, a passageway that they had to go through to reach Rapidsdale and as the name suggests it consists of a forest of flowers. Many different kinds of flowers bloomed in the forest, it is an excellent place to go for a date, or to snatch a rare flower. It was said to be absolutely beautiful in any season. Lyza was anxious to visit this wondrous forest.  
"Lyyyyyyyyzaaaaaaaa~" Dimentio's face was directly next to Lyza. She jumped back, tripped on a log and fell backwards into a puddle of water.  
"Aww man! Dimentio!" She shouted and he laughed. "My bad sweetheart, here let me help you." He extended his hand and helped her up. Her clothes soaking wet. "Don't worry, I can dry them off." Dimentio snapped his fingers and her clothes instantly became dry. Lyza felt the sleeves of her shirt and smiled.  
"Thanks... How far is it till Floral Forest?"  
"We should be there soon, hmm?" Dimentio looked toward his right and saw three Goombas closing in them.  
"Looks like we have guests."  
Lyza looked at the Goombas, a determined fierce look in their eyes.  
"Ey ey! You two, you look like easy pickins! 'and over all ya money!" Said one of the Goombas.  
"Easy pickings? You made a serious mistake, ready Lyza? Time for a fight!"  
Lyza stood ready, her tail swishing back and forth, her green eyes glowing with desire. "Ready!"  
One of the Goombas headbutted her, but Lyza swiftly moved out of the way. The other Goombas did the same, one of the successfully hit Lyza, doing minimum damage. Lyza charged at the first Goomba, did a twirl and attacked it with her long tail, sending the Goomba flying and making it pass out. The two other Goombas continued to attack, gaining a few more extra hits before they all were defeated.  
"Ah man! We got destroyed! Run bros!" The Goombas ran as quickly as they could  
"Nice job Lyza. You destroyed them! I'm very proud of you." Dimentio said. Lyza blushed and smiled at him.  
"Yes... T-Thank you. We should head to Floral Forest as soon as we can."


End file.
